Don't want to be trap w/ a jerk and a princess
by Strong-arms
Summary: Mimi and Matt unkonwingly were transported to a so called digiworld...Mimi wearing only her underwears... what do you think will happen to those two?^^
1. Digiworld?

OKay...I have to upload this story again bec. I rated it in a...just forget about it. And I'm sorry for my wrong caluclation about my story....  
  
  
  
  
"Really, Mike?, You meant it?" Mimi said dreamingly. "Of course Mimi-chan... you're my everything...I Love you!" Mike grabs Mimi's hand and kissed it. "Oh, Mike..." Mimi sighed dreamingly.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"Matt! Are you even listening to me?!" Marya complained. "Ha? Of course I am." Matt said not looking at her. "Then why are you keep on looking at that woman!" She hissed. Matt then turned to look at her trying not to look guilty. "I'm not looking at that sexy, hot, gorgeous woman, wearing a silky gown with long slits on the sides!" Matt said, as Mayra raised an awful angry eyebrow. "What!?". "I mean...ooppsss....." Matt laughed nervously.  
  
*At the same time*  
  
"Mike, what's that?" Mimi asked as she looked at Mike's ring finger with an enagement ring. As Mike quickly let go of Mimi's hand and hiding his, laughing nervously. "Ah?...ehehehe...". As Mimi's face was mixed with hurt, worriedness, and ANGER. "That's not your's, is it Mike?" Mimi asked, hurt. "Of course it's his. You naughty man! Not introducing me to your friend here!" as girl said behind Mike who suddenly appeared. "Nina! What a surprise, what are you doing here?" Mike asked nervously. "Mike who's she?" Mimi asked innocently. "She's--" as Mike was cut off, "I'm Nina, Mike's wife-to-be" she smiled holding Mike's shoulder. "What?!"  
  
"What?! How dare you Ishida! You're dating me, and at the same time, looking at some woman you hardly even know!" She shot angrily. "That's why I'm gonna asked her later after you go home..."Matt murmered to his breath. "What did you just say?!" She raised an eyebrow. "Ha? Nothing, I said you should go home-I mean we should go home now..." as Matt again looking at the woman. Marya looked at him mad.  
  
"THAT'S IT WE'RE THROUGH! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Mimi and Marya shouted at the same time, and stood at the same.  
  
"Mimi wait!" Mike  
  
"Marya wait!" Matt  
  
"Look, I'm sorry!" They both said.  
  
But Mimi already left the restaurant. And Marya from the party.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At Mimi's place...  
  
"The nerve of that guy!" Mimi stomped to her room, removing her clothes. "How dare he do this to Mimi Tachikawa!" she yelled. "Hmph! He's out of my list!" Mimi grabbed a tiny box, and got a pink notebook and a pen, showing 70 names of guys, and crossing a name of Mike. "That's the 5th guy this month!" Mimi said wearing only her underwear, lying in her bed.  
  
  
At Matt's place...  
  
"Oh boy..." Matt said as he quickly laid himself to his bed. "That's the 2nd girl, this month!" he shouted. He grabbed his harmonica from his pocket, and looked at it. "Boy, I ever wonder what happened to Gabumon..." he said. Matt pouted still wearing his clothes and not removing his shoes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
SOME PLACE ELSE...  
  
"Alright boss?" a squeaky voice said.   
  
"So what's it gonna be again?"   
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Okay, turn it on."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At Mimi's place...  
  
She looked at the box beside her, and grabbed something in it. "I wonder what palmon's doing right now..." She sighed remembering her bestfriend while holding the digivice.  
  
At Matt's place...  
  
Matt was removing his shoes, and grabbing it, trying to put in the shoe rack while putting some slippers. Then he noticed his digivice at the side table. "Gabumon..." Matt quietly said, still holding his shoes.  
  
At the same time............  
  
Suddenly Matt/Mimi quickly felt an electric wave throught their body. And suddenly they vansihed from their pace.  
  
===============================================================================  
  
Somewhere....  
  
"Ow. ow. ow. ow" Mimi whinned holding her butt. "What was that all about?" she said. She looked at her sorroundings and noticed something familiar. "Is this the digi world?" she asked herself. "WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING HERE?!" She shouted.  
  
"Ow! Why should I land on my back?!" Matt comlplained standing up. He looked at the place where he's at. "Digiworld?" he questioned. Suddenly he heard a scream and quickly ran to it.  
  
"Who's there? Are you alright?! Where are you?" Matt said finding the source of noise.   
  
Mimi quickly shut herself up as she heard someone . 'Am I just hearing something? or...' "There must be someone else right here, rigth now!" she said. "I'm here!" she yelled. Suddenly a whizzing sound came from the bushes, and a head popped out. "Ahhh!" Mimi managed to scream.  
  
"Relax it's just me..." Matt said as he looked at the frightened girl. "Mimi?", "Matt?" they said both in usion.  
  
The two of them were completely shock, and just looked at each other. Suddenly Mimi's gaze was gone as she saw Matt's eyes looking down at her, then she noticed...that she was still half naked only wearing her underwears!  
  
"AHhhhhH!!!! YOU PERVERT!" Mimi screamed as she tried to cover herself. Matt then quickly tried to cover his eyes with his hand leaving spaces to it. "I wasn't looking at you!" He said turning red. "Yeah right! Hentai!" Mimi screamed. "Yack it up Mimi! I already seen those kinds plenty of times already, and much more than that!" he said. "AHhhhh!!!!!!!!! Turn around and don't look at me!" Mimi yelled covering herself.  
  
  
  
"I don't care about how much you have seen naked woman! Now go away and don't you dare look at me Yamato Ishida!" as Mimi buried herself with her hands.  
  
"Ha! And why should I even care looking at your body? T'is just a childs body anyway!" Matt said turning to his back.  
  
"Child's body?! You dare compare Mimi Tachikawa's body to a mere child?! Don't you know I'm a very big famous MODEL?!" Mimi said angrily.  
  
"Model for what? Shampoo's and childs stuff?" Matt laughed.  
  
"Shut up! And--"as Mimi was cut of by what she saw...  
  
"And what? ha! lose of words oh great princcess?" Matt said highly, but he didn't get any response by Mimi..."Hey, why aren't you fighting back?" he asked, "Mimi? What's wrong?".  
  
Mimi just stood there covering herself, and looking so far away.  
  
"Hey, tha's it, you're scaring me Meems..." Matt said as he tried to turn around.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!"Finally Mimi let out a scream, which startled Matt and he quickly ran over to her grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"What?! What's wrong?, WHat?!" Matt demanded holding her.  
  
"Ahhh...this...it's..." Suddenly Mimi just realised that Matt was holding her, and her almost naked body, "Ahhhh!!! Don't get to close to me! I told you to not look at me!" Mimi screamed, as Matt quickly turned around blushing realizing on what he just did,  
  
"Well I shouldn't have touched you if only you weren't screaming like that!" Matt said blushing furiously. 'True, I have seen plenty of naked woman, but why Mimi's so different?' Matt asked himself.  
  
"Oh, yeah I just remembered!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"What now?" Matt said dully.  
  
"Matt, this isn't the digiworld." Mimi said.  
  
Upon hearing this Matt let out a confused face. "What do you mean by this isn't the digiworld. Of course it is! Just look around--" as Matt looked at the place, "it's not it..."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Oh? Only two digidestined?"  
  
"Hai...apparently all of them were busy...well this two..."  
  
"hmmm...there's nothing we can do about it now, ha? Let's just wait for the others."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Now...let's just see what those two are gonna do..."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Oi, Matt I'm tired! Can we just rest for awhile? My legs are killing me!" Mimi whined as she stopped checking her feet, removing Matt's shoes. Matt looked at her and sighed in defeat, "Okay...just be quick we don't have that much time" as he also sat near the rocks looking at himself sweating. 'Boy, my perfume's wearing out'  
  
Matt has given Mimi her shoes while he wore his slippers. He also has given his jacket for Mimi to cover herself and also his shorts. It took them 1 hour to argue about it.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" Mimi whined as she still covered herself.  
  
"I don't know..we should find a shelter at least, it's almost getting dark, but first of all..." Matt said looking at Mimi, "you should wear something else besides your bra and panty."  
  
"Well I didn't bring any!" Mimi cried.  
  
"Kenyare-yare...here, use my shoes for you to walk" Matt said as he handed down his shoes.  
  
"But what are you gonna wear?"  
  
"Baka. I have my slippers, so wear them now. And here use my shirt" Matt said as he began to removed his uppergarment.  
  
Mimi blushed and turned away, "Your jacket's fine." she said a little bit embaraced.  
  
"Yada. You take my shirt, jacket's won't be comfortable with you." Matt explained.  
  
"Well...I...I won't wear anything that you just wore!" Mimi shot.  
  
"And my Jacket?" Matt smirked.  
  
"Your skin didn't touch it." Mimi said sharply.  
  
"You're being such spoiled princess! Quit it!" Matt yelled.  
  
"I don't care. I won't wear it." Mimi said stubbornly.  
  
Finally after 15 minutes of stubborness Matt has given up and handed Mimi his jacket.  
  
"See? Your Jacket's look good on Mimi" Mimi showed herslef admiringly. "Now, Matt how about your shorts..."  
  
"What about my shorts?" Matt asked obviously irritated.  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
"What?! Why should I do that?!" Matt demanded.  
  
"Well what am I gonna wear about my lower self stupid?, or don't tell me you're not wearing any shorts?" Mimi said teasingly (wicked)  
  
"Bakeru!Of course I'm wearing one! why won't you just wear my pants?" Matt questioned.  
  
"I don't like it. It's heavy and not my type." Mimi said simply.  
  
"Spoiled brat." Matt muttered.  
  
"Nani?!" Mimi asked sharply.  
  
"Nothing-why do you want my shorts?! You don't even like something that's touched my skin!"  
  
"It didn't touced your skin, just your brief"  
  
With her last statement Matt blushed, and upon saying that also, Mimi realized what she just said and blushed also.  
  
"No! Not my shorts! Use my pants!"  
  
"I don't like your pants it's not my type!"  
  
"I don't care! You're the one who's borrowing my stuffs and you're complaining?!"  
  
"Of course! I'm a girl!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Give me that!" as Mimi went over to Matt trying to unzipped his pants who Matt struggled hard keeping it safe.  
  
"Hey woman! Just what do you think you're doing?!!!!!!!!!"   
  
It took them about 40 minutes until Matt 'again' gave up. (*sighed* oh boy spoiled little princess, always get what she wants -_-; )  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Matt sighed and he stood up. "Oi, Mimi let's go, it's dark"  
  
Mimi stood up lazily and walked, "Oh...I hate this..."  
  
"Stop complaining and help me find our shelter..."as Matt walked ahead of her.  
  
"Hai. hai."   
  
  
  
So that's it for today Minna-san!(",) 


	2. Snake

"Hey, Mimi...Mimi...wake-up." Matt whispered.   
  
The two of them at last have found a shelter in the cave last night because of Mimi's clumsiness...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Matt, there's no shelter in here!" Mimi whinned.  
  
"That's why we're looking!" Matt said annoyed by Mimi's whinning.  
  
"But how much we look we won't find any!" Mimi said hopelessly.  
  
At last Matt sort of have lost his temper turn to Mimi with those ravishing eyes.  
  
"Matt you're turing into a bull." Mimi commented as she saws Matt's face steamed up and a pair of horn appear in his  
head, with a nose ring in his...well nose. (Hehehehe...try to imagine Matt having that! Oh come on, I know you've imagine  
it already! You just don't want to admit it!WAHAHAHAHA)  
  
"I'm gonna turn one if you won't stop whinning!" Matt snapped.  
  
"You don't need to turn one, Matt. You are one!" Mimi laughed.  
  
"Why you little ditzyspoiledbratprincess!" Matt said angrily.  
  
Mimi snapped as she heard the ditzy spoiled brat princess...and most of all he called her 'little'?!  
  
"What did you say?!" Mimi yelled at him.  
  
Matt and Mimi's eyes were on rage as flame engulfed their mind.  
  
'I'LL BURN YOU TO HElL YOU LITTLE BRAT!' Matt thought staring flamely at Mimi.  
  
'I'LL MAKE SURE TO BURN ALL YOUR HAIR YOU SPAZ!' Mimi thought angrily also flames in her eyes. And then she imagine  
Matt being bold.  
  
She laughed hard as Matt gave her a quizzical look. Mimi was holding her stomach as she hits the ground while laughing  
really hard.  
  
"I.-ahahahahaha- mean--eehhahaha" as Mimi kept on laughing.  
  
"What? Finally lost it, princess?" Matt said triumphly.  
  
"Ahahaha---eheheh---I---hehehe--gihehehe-vehehehe-uphahahaha" Mimi said still hitting the ground while laughing as she   
was almost crying of to much laughter.  
  
"Matt-hehehe-stoopphehehehee-don'thahahaha-lookhehehhe-overhahaha" Mimi said as she was trying to control her laughter.  
  
Matt's very irritated right now. 'What the hell is she laughing about?!' Matt wondered. 'I hope it's not about me!'  
  
"Mimi! Will you stop laughing already!" Matt shouted.  
  
Mimi stopped lauhing as she came about to look at Matt's annoyed face. And then she looked at his head to his hair...ooppss.  
  
  
"BWAHAHAAHAAHHAAHAHAHAAAHEHEHEHE" As Mimi was laughing more and more than before.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!STOP LAUGHING WILL YA?!!!!!" Matt snapped.  
  
It took them 10 more minutes for Mimi to stop laughing, until she finally gives up. Good thing though cause is she haven't stop  
Matt could've boink her in the head which will cost more WAR.  
  
"My stomach hurts..." Mimi said.  
  
"It's because you were laughing all day." Matt said sharply.  
  
"I can't help...try imagining yourself to be--" as Mimi shut her mouth not trying to say it to Matt.  
  
"What?" Matt questioned.  
  
Mimi laugh nervously, "Hehehe...nothing...I mean I forgot..." she sweatdrops. 'I hope he buys that'  
  
"Yea. Right. Laughing that hard and you said you forgot." Matt muttered into his breathe.  
  
As they walk trying to find something, Matt looked at the surroudings.  
  
"Hey, Mimi, we need to gather some woods." Matt said.  
  
"Ha? Why?" Mimi asked...well more like whinning...  
  
"Because we need to start a fire. And if we'll get woods at night it'll be hard." Matt explained.  
  
"Fine." Mimi said as they started to gather some woods.  
  
Both of them all hands occupied. While walking trying to find some woods, until Mimi clumsily dropped some woods she have   
gathered.  
  
"Ahhh!!" Mimi screamed a little.  
  
"Mimi, stop being clumsy and get those woods." Matt said.  
  
"Sorre!hmph!" Mimi said as she bent down trying her best to balance things.   
  
"I don't remember getting this wood, silky." Mimi said.  
  
"Must be wet." Matt said.  
  
"I said silky, Matt not we-" as Mimi brought the so called wood to her face.  
  
"Pssss..." as the wood made a sound and the tongue came out.  
  
"Matt...woulds don't have tongues, do they?" Mimi asked Matt as she trembles.  
  
Matt turned around and faced Mimi.  
  
"What are you talking about? Woods don't have tongues, unless you're talking about a sn--" as Matt's eyes widened.  
  
"SNAKKKEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Mimi screamed still holding the snake in her hands. "Snake! Snake!Snake!Snake!AHHHH!!!!!SNAKKEE!!"  
Mimi cried histerically.  
  
"Mimi don't move!" Matt cried.  
  
"NO!NO!NO!AHHH!!!!SNAKKEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Mimi shouted as she finally threw the snake. And as she screamed and ran, then she  
stumbled by the tree trunk that was lying.   
  
"AHHH!!!SNAKKEEE!!!!HELP!!!!!" Mimi cried.  
  
"Mimi!" as Matt came running towards Mimi. "Hey, are you allright?" Matt bent down trying to help Mimi up.  
  
"No! I'm not allright!I'VE JUST TOUCHED A SNAKE?!!!!!!!!DO YOU THINK I'M ALLRIGHT?!!!!!I COULD'VE KILLED ME!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Sheesshhh, Mimi. You're very over reacting. That won't kill you." Matt said.  
  
"Says who?! Didn't you see how big that damn creature is?!" She snapped at him.  
  
"That was just a garter snake Mimi...Garter snake won't at least bite you, you know." Matt said.  
  
"...fine!" Mimi said as she stomped. "Now there's no shelter for us! And it's already dark!" as Mimi sat and leaned against  
the rock.  
  
"Who say's we can't find a shelter." Matt said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mimi asked annoyed.  
  
"Look." Matt pointed out a cave that Mimi was beside on.  
  
*End of FLASHBACK*  
  
  
Mimi grudgely opened her eyes. "I'm tired, Mom. Wake me up later..." as she closed it back again.  
  
Matt sighed as he gave. 'Better wait until she's ready to wake up' Matt thought as he looked at Mimi.  
  
He couldn't help but smile at her angelic...innocent face. He came about wondering into her body.  
  
'Will you look at that. Mimi's body is a real HOT!' Matt thought as he grinned, looking at the legs of Mimi.  
  
Then she shook his head. 'Hey! Stop thinking like that right now, Matt! It's too early! Wait till evening!' Matt  
smiled wildley.  
  
"I wonder what T.K and the others are doing right now..." Matt said quietly trying to turn his attention not to Mimi.  
  
"Have they noticed that we're gone?..." Matt said. 


	3. a breakfast...and a water spring!^^

Konnichiwa minna! ^^ I like this chapter a bit...^^ So read and find out!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi woke up as she found herself sleeping in a unfamiliar place. "Where am I?" as she begun to to panick.  
  
On the other side Matt was getting some fruits, that is if he can find one.^^.  
  
"Damn, not a single fruit or whatever." Matt grumbled. "There's a banana tree, but no banana..." He said.  
  
Just then he heard again...a loud scream.   
  
"Oh no, Mimi!" as Matt quickly ran towards the cave where Mimi is, who sat there screaming. "Hey, it's okay I'm here!"   
Matt said trying to calm her down.  
  
Mimi stopped from screaming as she heard somebody's voice. "Matt?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. Who else could it be?" Matt said sarcastically.  
  
As Mimi begun to scream again. "Hey! What's wrong?" Matt asked as he tried to cover his ears.  
  
"What's wrong?! You have to ask?! First of all, what am I doing in this place?!" Mimi said agrily."And second what is this place?!"  
"And third what are you doing in this place? You're supposed to be in Japan!"  
  
"Calm down will ya!" Matt said. "Geez."  
  
"I want some answers right now!" Mimi commanded.  
  
"Okay, okay. First answer to your first question, I don't know what you're doing in this place cause as far as I can   
remember we we're teleported here for unkown reason." Matt explained trying to be calm.  
  
"Transported?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yea. And second answer to your question is, I don't know this place, as I've told you eariler I don't know anythig." Matt said.  
"And lastly, I also do not know why I'm here, stuck with you! And yea I 'was' in Japan, now I'm here, and I don't know why!"  
  
Mimi lifted her chin, as she closed her eyes.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes as he looked at her. "Don't tell me you don't remember anything?" he asked.  
  
"Well...I thought that was just a dream, and you know..." Mimi said. "I'm sorry..." as Mimi tried her best to apoligized  
sincerly.  
  
"Apology accepted." Matt said casually.  
  
"So, where were you just now anyway?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I was out, trying to find us some food to eat." Matt said.  
  
"And?" Mimi begun, "Did you find any?"  
  
"Not lucky, no. Not a single food." Matt said.  
  
"What?" Mimi couldn't believe it, "Now what will we eat?"  
  
"I don't know, don't ask me." Matt said. "Well...there could be options..."   
  
"Options? Like what?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Like eating that snake perhaps." Matt said.  
  
"What? Are you crazy, that could be poisonous and might poison us!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"I've told you that was a garter snake, no harm done." Matt said.  
  
"Well, you can eat that snake but I won't! I'd rather eat rats than snake!" Mimi announced.  
  
"Suit yourself." Matt shrugged.  
  
Then a mouse went to Mimi's hand. Mimi felt like there's something ticklish, Matt looked at mouse as he chuckles.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Mimi asked annoyed.  
  
"Well...hehehe...breakfast is served..hehehe" Matt said.  
  
Mimi raised her eyebrow as to what Matt was talking about. She looked at her hand as her eyes widened to saw a mouse, smelling  
her hand. Mimi's face paled.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! GET IT OF ME! GET IT OF ME!" as Mimi stood up and stomping her foot. Then the mouse went away.  
  
"Geez, you said you'd rather eat a mouse than a snake." Matt said as he laughed.  
  
"I said, a RAT not a mouse!" Mimi retorted angrily.  
  
"Do you know that rat are much bigger and even poisonous than mouse?" Matt chuckles.  
  
Mimi's face turned red with embarrasment.  
  
"Ugh! JUST SHUT-UP!" Mimi exclaimed. "WHAT KIND OF A PLACE IS THIS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of  
her lungs.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Owww..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"There's sort of a short circuit..."  
  
"Hmm...that's odd, what could've caused it?"  
  
"Over heated maybe..."  
  
"Okay...just make sure to fix that soon..."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"And oh yea, give them their food now,"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And be sure not to get caught, okay?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"When do you think the others will come?"  
  
"Well...I'm not quite so sure about that..."  
  
"Oh, well....better watch those two."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Matt I'm hungry..." as Mimi's stomach grumbles.  
  
"Do you think you're the only one?" Matt said annoyed as he felt his stomach. 'I know I should've eaten during that  
party!' Matt thought.  
  
'This is all Mike's fault! He could've at least let me eat after making that scandalous announcement!' Mimi thought   
bitterly.  
  
Just then they heard a wheezzing sound in the bush. "Did you hear that?" Mimi said.  
  
"Sshhh." Matt silenced her. As the two of them came closer, crawling.   
  
"What could it be Matt?" Mimi whispered.  
  
"I don't know...that's what were gonna find out." Matt whispered back. "At the count of three-"  
  
"I know we'll surprised him." Mimi said as he looked at Matt's expression, "I've heard that kind of lines from the movie   
before." she winked.  
  
"Yea. Yea, okay...one..." Matt begun counting as he and Mimi were ready to catch the prey. "two..."  
  
"Three!" as both of them jumped from where they were, and then to their surprised they saw no one.  
  
Just a table, two chairs...  
  
"Oro?" Mimi's face confused.   
  
"No one's here..." Matt said.  
  
Just then at the corner of Mimi's eyes, she saw a shadow. "Over there!" Mimi shouted as she threw one of her...well  
okay, Matt's shoes she's wearing. And what do you know, a direct hit!  
  
"You got it!" Matt exclaimed as they ran towards it.  
  
"Of course, I'm expert to this stuffs!" Mimi beamed.  
  
Then they stopped to find nothing...again.  
  
"What? I thought I hit it!" Mimi whinned.  
  
"Yea, an expert!" Matt said sarcastically.  
  
Mimi frowned, as pouts like a kid. "Hm!" she said, and Matt looked at her, as he chuckles.  
  
"Come on, let's head back." Matt said.  
  
Then they went back again to see, the chairs, and table with FOOD!  
  
"Food!" Mimi said happily as she quickly sat in the table.  
  
"What the- hey! This could be a trap!" Matt said.  
  
"I don't care if this is a trap! I'm hungry! And if you don't want to it, fine. I'll finish this myself." Mimi said  
as she begun eating.  
  
"Don't blame me if something goes wrong!" Matt said as he turned his back, then suddenly his stomach starts to   
growl again. 'Oh man! I'm so hungry!' Matt thought as he holds his stomach.  
  
"Come on, Matt and don't be such a popper. Look there's no trap!" Mimi exlaimed.  
  
'Oh what the heck!' Matt thought as he turned around, to came face to face with the food, as he drools.  
He went to the opposite side of Mimi as he begun eating...like a pig...  
  
"Wow...you're more hungrier than I thought." Mimi said amused.  
  
When they were done eating, Matt burffed as he touched his stomach, and Mimi drinking the juice.  
  
"Hey, Meems. What do you think?" Matt started.  
  
"About, what?" Mimi asked.  
  
"On why were brought here. And they even served us some food." Matt said.  
  
"Why do you think, it's 'they'?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"I don't know...it's just I think it involves more than one." Matt said.   
  
"I don't know also, as long as I know, I'm stuffed." Mimi said.  
  
As Matt just looked at her and sighed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What happened back there?"  
  
"I almost got caught."  
  
"I told you to be careful."  
  
"Yea, that girl really have senses, she hit me hard!"  
  
"Well, what could you expect they're one of the chosens."  
  
"Yea, well. I don't care, next time they hit me hard, I won't give them food anymore."  
  
"Don't such be a loser, loli, it's just kids."  
  
"Yea, whatever." "It still hurts."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Matt, how much will go?" Mimi asked as wiped the sweat in her forehead.  
  
"I don't know..." Matt said as his face was very tired. 'Damn! My gel's worning out!' Matt thought bitterly.  
  
"It's a little bit hot in here..." Mimi said as she unzipped Matt's jacket that she's wearing.   
  
"What are you doing?" Matt asked.  
  
"Don't turn around, just keep straight!" Mimi said.  
  
"Why?" Matt asked as he turned around, then something hit's Matt's face, his Jacket.  
  
"I told you not to turn around!" Mimi said.  
  
"How was I supposed to know, you were removing my jacket?" Matt said as he tied his jacket into his waist.  
  
"Whatever, just don't look." Mimi said sharply.  
  
'Geez, this woman is playing hard to get.' Matt thought, then accidently? Matt pictured Mimi wearing his short, his shoes  
and her bra..., 'Wow, that'll look good.' Matt thought.  
  
"Difinitley, look good!" Matt smikered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mimi said as she raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing." Matt grin.  
  
"You're thinking about perverted things on me again don't you!" Mimi said.  
  
As Matt blushed, "What do you mean again?, You're too assuming to think like that girl." Matt said.  
  
"Yea, right. I know you Matt, and don't you even dare." Mimi warned.  
  
"Dare what?" Matt challenge.  
  
Mimi redened, "You know what I mean!Augh! Can we please change topics!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Geez, you're the one who started it." Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
Finally after 2 hours of walking, they've found a water spring...^^ don't mind me!^^  
  
"Whew! This is so relaxing!" Mimi beamed as she dipped in the water. "Now don't do that again!" Mimi warned sharply  
at Matt.  
  
Matt on the other hand, was at the opposite side of Mimi's bank as his back was turned, not facing Mimi and Mimi's the same  
with Matt.  
  
"Who would? I don't want to get hit again..." Matt grumbles as he also took a dip. "Ahhhh..." Matt swayed. 'But my head  
still hurt a little...' Matt thought as he touched his head.  
  
*FLASHBACK* (hey have you noticed I'm found of flasback?^^)  
  
  
"Matt...I'm really, really, really, exhausted! And I'm sweaty! I need a bath!" Mimi whinned.  
  
"Do you think you're the only one who's thinking that?!" Matt said angrily...in a cartoony way. 'Sheesh, it's hard to be  
trap with a complete sameness as you! It's like having two of me!' Matt thought.   
  
"Hey...do hear that?" Mimi said as she closed her eyes.   
  
"No...I don't hear anything..." Matt said.  
  
"Ssshhh, keep quiet." as Mimi listened more. "It gots to be it!" as Mimi ran to were it was.  
  
"Hey, wait up! Don't wonder around by yourself!" Matt said as he quickly followed Mimi.  
  
"Just as I've thought! A water spring!" Mimi said excitedly.  
  
"Hey you're right! Nice job Mimi!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
Without further notice, Mimi removed the shoes and the shorts, as she quickly jumped in the water. Before Matt could  
turn around, he saw Mimi wearing only her underwear.  
  
'Doesn't she knows I'm still here?' Matt thought. 'Oh, well. Who cares! I needed a bath!' Matt thought as he started  
also to undress himself, wearing only his brief?^^ (you perverts! Don't picture Matt with that!)  
  
Then Matt quickly doved in the water.  
  
"Wow! This is fun, right Matt?" Mimi said happily as she then came to face to face Matt.  
  
"Yea! This is really refreshing!" Matt said as he stood up, Mimi's face was blank as he saw Matt.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ECHII!!!!!!!" Mimi screamed as he hit Matt's head with her fist.  
  
"OwWW!" Matt cried in pain.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Mimi demanded angrily. "turn around! turn around!" she said.  
  
"Allright, allright!" Matt said as he turned around. "Why'd you hit me!? That really hurts!" Matt said.  
  
"What were doing! Taking a bath like that!" Mimi said as she also turned her back to Matt.   
  
"Well, You're not the only one who needs a bath, Mimi!" Matt said.  
  
"I'm the one who found this place, so it's only fair if I took a bath first!" Mimi said.  
  
"What?! You're being selfish!" Matt said.  
  
"It's not being selfish! It's being to be the one first!" Mimi exclaimed. "And how dare you to dip in like that! wearing  
only your underwear, were there's a woman!" Mimi said.  
  
"Well excuse me your highness, I'm not the only one wearing my underwear, you were the one who removed first." Matt said. "You  
even didn't care while a man sees you."  
  
"How dare you!" Mimi exclaimed. "You're not even a man!"   
  
Matt stood up as his face darkens, then he went to Mimi as he hold her two wrist causing Mimi to caught off guard.  
  
"What the-" Mimi said. "What are you doing?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Do you dare to try me, princess?" Matt said seriously as he pulled Mimi closer to him.  
  
Mimi blushed furiously. "What are you saying?..." Mimi trailed off as she blushed.  
  
"Don't dare underestimate me, Mimi...you don't know what I'm capable off..." Matt whispered as he and Mimi's face were 12  
inches apart.  
  
"What you're capable off..." Mimi trailed off as she was still blushing...then she, snapped!^^. "I don't care what you're  
capable off! Now go back! And turn your back to me! Don't dare look!" as Mimi again, in a cartoony way hit's Matt's head.  
  
"ow.ow.ow.ow." Matt cried as he tried to cover his head with his two hands...apparently that didn't work...^^poor Matt.  
  
Then after 3 minutes of beating, Mimi calmed as she walked back to her pace. "Hmph!"  
  
*End of FLASHBACK*  
  
'Chee...what was wrong with him?' Mimi thought. 'How could he pull one on me like that!' Mimi thought as she blushed. 'What  
was he thinking anyway!' As she redened more, then the water spring started to boil....joke!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC...?  
  
  
So how about this?...heehe I've finally put up a one itsy bitsy serious side of Matt!^^ That was really fun!^^  
Anyway...as my lines always say...READ AND FIND OUT PEEPS!^^ 


	4. sick emotions

WEAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEEHHHE....anyway read and find out peeps!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And on that day they wondered off to see any signs or at least some other people...  
  
Matt was walking ahead as Mimi following him. She was feeling a little bit dizzy.  
  
'I don't feel so good...' Mimi thought trying her best to follow Matt as her vision bacame blury. "Matt..." she whispered.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh no, Sir. I think one of them might be ill."  
  
"Put it on."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
As a giant screen appeared showing Mimi's face.  
  
"What do you think we'll do sir?"  
  
"Should we take her back?"  
  
"Hmmm...wait...no, no. Let her be. Let's see what'll happen..."  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt sighed. "What is it this time, Mimi?" as Matt kept going.  
  
"Matt...I'm dizzy..." Mimi managed to say, but weakly.  
  
"You're always dizzy." as Matt rolled his eyes. "I ever wonder how come you never get dizzy if you're at the mall."  
  
"Be serious, Matt..." Mimi said weakly, "I'm not feeling so good..." as slowly her vision faded away, as she dropped.  
  
Matt heard the thump as he quickly looked back and saw Mimi lying in the ground, unconcious.  
  
"Mimi!" as Matt huriedly ran to her as he took her into his arms.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"Lipitip, gave him the medicine..."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Later..."  
  
"WHat?!"  
  
"Let's us see how this young man, will do..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt quickly carried Mimi to the cave. He touched Mimi's forehead as he found it hot.  
  
"She's burning..." as Matt looked at the troubled face of Mimi.  
  
She was sweating really hard, and also she's very hot.  
  
"She got a fever..." Matt realized. "Oh no...what'll I do?"  
  
"Hang in there Mimi..." Matt whispered.   
  
He reached for Mimi's jacket, knowing it'll be a little burden for her.   
  
"Eep!" Matt shrieked. 'I forgot that she's wearing only her bra!' as Matt tried his best not look at it as he blushed   
furiously.  
  
'Hey! This is not the time to think like this!' Matt scolded himself as he reaced for the zipper of the jacket and unzipped  
it.  
  
"Matt...what are you doing?" Mimi asked her voice still weak.  
  
Matt blushed furiously as he looked at Mimi. "I-ah..." as Matt was loose of words. "You have a fever, I need to take off  
you're clothes..." as Matt tried to reason out. (What do you mean reason out?! It's true!)  
  
"A fever?" Mimi said weakly as she touched her forehead. "I hate fevers...it makes me weak..." Mimi trailed off. Then   
she weakly glared at Matt. "Don't do anything perverted!" she spat.  
  
Matt blushed furiosly. "Baka! I wouldn't dream of touching you!" he retorted, then Mimi drifted off to sleep. Then Matt's  
face was still red as he looked at Mimi for a second then shrugged off as he removed his Jacket removing from Mimi's  
body then putting it on top of her, to serve as a blanket.  
  
Matt tore a piece of cloth from his shirt as he ran down by the stream and wet it. Matt begun to wipe the sweats of Mimi.  
  
He moved his ways to her legs and unto her shoulders as at the same time, blushing furiously.  
  
'Oh Kamisama, help me here!' Matt thought.   
  
After few hours of wipping Mimi out, Matt enhaled deeply as he rested and leaned by the rocks. "I'm tired..." Matt said   
as he wiped his forehead.   
  
He looked at Mimi's sleeping figure. "Good thing she slept..." Matt sighed. Then he looked over to her as he wiped  
a strand of her on her face putting it beside her ear as he slowly slide his hands to her delicate features.  
  
Matt was gazing intensiley at her, motivating him to touch more of her face as he lightly traced Mimi's face with his hand.   
To her nose from her cheeks. 'So soft...' Matt thought. As he went towards her lips, touching it lightly. 'Very Soft...'  
he thought as he slowly brought his face towards her. "I wonder how soft..." he whispered as he closed his eyes and  
then he brushed his lips to Mimi's lips as he quickly parted away realizing what he just did.  
  
He looked at Mimi, luckily for him she was still sleeping. 'What's got into me?!' Matt thought. "But I couldn't resist...  
her lips were...really soft..." Matt said dazed. ' I want to feel more of it...' he thought. 'Kami! What am I thinking?!  
Mimi's a friend, not to mention an enemy friend!' Matt scolded himself. As he looked back at Mimi, 'And not to mention   
a very HOT beautiful, gorgeous, pretty, sexy...friend...' he trailed off.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hahahahahhahaha...short again ne?...anyway, read and find out? What will Matt do???....Oh Kami, don't help him!^^ 


	5. search, and news

Allrighty!!!!!!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, have you seen him yet?" Tai pants as he bowed down putting his tow hands in his knee, trying to catch some air.  
  
"No...I've been running for hours already..." as Sora wipes her forehead.  
  
As more of them arrived.  
  
"Tai, this is going nowhere, look we've been looking for him for at least 3 days straight, and still no sign of him."Izzy  
said also pantig.  
  
As T.K's face was really worried.  
  
"Don't worry, T.K we'll find your brother." as Kari tapped his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. As T.K smiled  
a little.  
  
"Thanks, Kari." T.K said.  
  
"But, really I can't understand this. We've been looking for Matt three days! Where could he have gone to?" Tai said.  
  
"How about the digiworld?" Sora asked.  
  
"Joe and the others went there yesterday, but there was no sign of him. Gabumon told them he hadn't seen Matt  
lately." Izzy said.  
  
"Ok, when was the last thing you saw your brother again, T.K?" Tai asked.  
  
"That was Friday afternoon, when he told me he's going to a party togther with Marya." T.K said.  
  
"That's it! Marya! Matt's girlfriend! We should ask her!" Tai said.  
  
"You mean ex-girlfriend." a voice suddenly said, as all of them turned around.  
  
"Hi, I'm Marya, I've heard he's been missing for three days now. So I was really worried, I can't help it but feel  
guilty. I mean after I broke up w/ him friday night..." Marya explained.  
  
"It's okay. Please Marya, we just want to know, where Matt went off after that?" T.K begged.  
  
"I really hope I know, but when I stormed off that night, I didn't know what happened to him. The last thing I know  
I heard it from Klief he went home, and that's that. I'm really sorry, you guys." Marya apologized.  
  
As all of them looked at the ground defeated.  
  
  
After 2 hours...  
  
"Well, I think we should have a plan on where we could find Matt!" Tai said.  
  
"Allright! I know! How about let's plan it tonight!" Izzy said.  
  
"Okay, let's meet at my place!" Tai said.  
  
"Okay, thanks you guys." T.K said.  
  
"Hey, if one's in trouble, we're all in trouble!" Tai said.  
  
"Anyway, I better be going. I still need to ask my mom." Sora said as she left.  
  
"Yea, I also need to get some things over to your house Tai." Izzy said as he bed them goodbye.  
  
"Come, Kari, let's go." Tai said.  
  
"Okay, Tai! Coming!" as Kari went to him. As she looked back she can't help but be sorry for T.K.  
  
"Matt...big brother...where did you ran off?" T.K whispered to himself.  
  
  
At Tai's place...that evening...  
  
  
"Okay, everybody's here?" Tai asked as he looked at them.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"What is it Mom?" Tai asked.  
  
As Tai's mom enetred.  
  
"Oh my, everybody's in here..." she said. "Good evening everybody."   
  
"Good evening Mrs. Kamiya!" They all chirped.  
  
As Mrs. Kamiya smiled and looked at T.K. "Haven't found your brother yet?" she asked.  
  
As T.K forced a smiled. "Nope not yet. But I'm sure I'll find him!" T.K beamed, as Kari looked at him.  
  
"Now that's a good spirit!" Mrs. Kamiya said.  
  
"Anyway, Mom. What are you doing here?" Tai asked.  
  
"Oh, yea. I almost forgot. Tai there's a long distance call for you from America, it's Mimi's parents." Mrs. Kamiya said.  
  
As Tai quickly ran out. "Mom you didn't tell me! It's a LONG DISTANCE!" Tai said all the way.  
  
As everyone looked at each other.   
  
"What could Mimi's mom probably want?" Kari asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sora said.  
  
In the background you could hear a yell...  
  
"WHAT!?" Tai yelled.  
  
After 5 minutes...  
  
Tai returned with much burden on his face...  
  
"Hey, Tai. What was Mimi's parents want?" Izzy asked.  
  
"We got another news...they found out that Matt's lost..." Tai said.  
  
"Oh...so Mimi knows?" Sora asked.  
  
"I hope she does..." Tai said.  
  
"Tai what are you talking about?" Kari asked.  
  
"Mimi's gone too!" Tai said.  
  
"What!?" they all said in usion.  
  
"When!?" Sora asked.  
  
"Same as Matt, three days ago" Tai said.  
  
"Why? Is my brother and Mimi together?" T.K asked.  
  
"That's what they asked about me." Tai said.  
  
"When was the last they heard about Mimi?" Izzy asked.  
  
"When she was having dinner with Mike." Tai said.  
  
"Who's Mike?" Sora asked.  
  
"Probably Mimi's boyfriend." Kari said.  
  
"Yea, he is. Mimi's parents told me he might be the one who kidnapped Mimi...they put him in costody." Tai said.  
  
"Poor guy..." Kari said.  
  
"But isn't it strange? Matt and Mimi was gone at the same time..." As Izzy tried to calculate.  
  
"Yea, and Mimi and Matt couldn't be together by now. Mimi was in America when that happened, while Matt was here." Sora said.  
  
"I don't know about that...." as Izzy quickly opened his laptop and start typing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what ya think?...ehheheheheheheheh^^ Anyway read and find out peeps! 


	6. thoughts...(Matt)

OKay, read and find out peeps! ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi still got the fever, as Matt tried his best to restrain himself to her.  
  
Matt sighed as he looked at Mimi, remembering the time were they find there second cave.  
  
.............................................................................................................................  
The two of them at last found a place to stay in after 15 minutes. Matt had found a cave and Mimi, at first didn't want to go   
inside because it was too small, and stuffy but Matt had urge her to go, saying that there's no other place to stay, and is   
she doesn't want it she should find her own shelter instead. But you know Mimi...she's tired and doesn't have much of a   
choice.  
  
"It's really really small in here Matt!" as Mimi complained a millionth time, while Matt just rolled his eyes again trying   
to ignore her behavior of driving other people crazy.  
  
  
"Matt-" as Mimi called him. "What?!" Matt shouted angrily. "Sheessshh, Matt you don't have to shout!" as Mimi fixed her ear.   
  
  
"What is it this time?!" as Matt tried to lower his anger. "Boy, you're all steamed up! I was just trying to say to you that   
  
the pocket of your jacket is a little bit sticky." Mimi retorted.   
  
Matt stopped remembering why it's...sticky...'I forgot, Marya just poured her juice on me after storming like that!'.   
  
"Uh..well...someone 'accidently' poured some juice at me..." Matt muttered. "Really? Well what shap. I did just thesame to   
  
Mike." Mimi said angrily remembering her date.  
  
"Mike?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow. "My date...and exboyfriend..." Mimi sighed. "So you got a date too?" Matt asked.   
  
"Well yeah...in this restaurant...and--". "And things didn't quite work just fine like you wanted." Matt finsihed. "Yeah...  
  
how'd you know?" Mimi asked Matt. "Same." as he bowed down. "Oh, so someone did actually 'intentionally' spilled some juice   
  
on ya. And she's you're date!" Mimi shot. "Sort of.." Matt said looking away.  
  
"You must be really a jerk if she did this to you." Mimi said looking at Matt stained jacket.  
  
"Excuse me! Well for you information, Meems. She's the one who's just over reacting on things! It's not my fault if I look   
  
at more beautiful woman than her!" Matt shouted.  
  
Mimi remembering her date again, turned mad.  
  
"Well, you should've not look at some other girls! You know how girls can be so sensitive!"  
  
"It's not my fault if there's someone who's gorgeous than her!"  
  
"How can you treat somebody like that! You're not being fair!"  
  
"Fair?! Well let me ask you miss teen. What ever will you do if you have a your boyfriend with in a restaurant and your so   
  
bored talking with him--"  
  
"I was not bored talking to Mike!"  
  
"I said 'if'! Okay? Now let me continue...what will you do if you then by any chance saw a much more gorgeuos guy than this   
  
Mike."  
  
"It depends on who it is."  
  
"What if it's Brad Pit?"  
  
"Oh wow! I'll surely leave Mike and introduce myself to him! And then I'll ask him, blah blah blah"  
  
Matt sweatdropped. 'She's much more than me, while I just stared at a woman'  
  
"Okay, stop! See? Got my point?"  
  
"Ha?, Well is the woman you saw a Catherine Zeta Jones?"  
  
"No!, just like a Nina Howthrone"  
  
Hearding the name...'Nina...Nina...Nina...' Mimi repeated.   
  
*FlashBack*  
  
"I'm Nina, Mike's wife-to-be"  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"Well it's not just right!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"What?! You were just saying a minute ago that--"  
  
"Well Mike!You should've told me in the first that you have a fiancee!"   
  
"Mike? I'm Matt! Not some duffus!...oh..." as Matt silenced, "so that's what happened!"  
  
As realizing what she jusut said Mimi quickly covered her mouth. 'Oh no! No one was supposed to know what happened!'  
  
"So that date of yours lied and cheated on ya." Matt said.  
  
Mimi quickly glared at him. "You!" she went near to Matt monsteriously.   
  
"Hey...meems...what are you doing?" as Matt backed away.  
  
"No one was supposed to know what happened between me and Mike!"  
  
"Well it's not my fault! You're the one who blab it out!"  
  
"It's you're fault! You're the one trying to get the words out of my mouth!"  
  
"WHat I do? I only said Nina Ho--"  
  
"Stop! Stop saying her name will you?!"  
  
"Oh...so that's your date's fiancee's name...Nin-"  
  
"If I heard her name one more time....I'm gonna let pound you and bury you alive!"  
  
=================================  
  
"oh no..she's gonna kill him..."  
  
"we should stop it right now."  
  
"Yea. we should teleport them back..."  
  
"Shhh. Just continue everything will be alright, okay?"  
  
"...."  
  
"...I don't know...."  
  
"...."  
=====================================  
  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
  
Matt chuckled at the thought. As he begun to be more serious again.  
  
"Mike's not boring ha?" He muttered to himself. As he looked back at Mimi. "You're way to much for him."  
  
  
As Matt drifted to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OKay.....so what? TBC?......Hehehehehehehe, read and find out peeps! And tell me what you think! ^-^ 


End file.
